


It All Comes Crashing Down

by Luxillianite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxillianite/pseuds/Luxillianite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a fear that he’ll be abandoned by those around him, and when it looks like the rest of Achievement Hunter may be doing just that he has a little breakdown that the other five are swift to tend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Crashing Down

_Stop!_

_Please give me a chance!_

_I’m sorry! Please stop!_

_For the love of god please just hear me out!_

His whole life he had been screaming such words. Pleading with anyone who had gotten close to him in his life when they eventually turned upon him. When they found something to be angered or saddened about. When they inevitably found something that caused them to abandon Ray entirely.

Whether it be friends through misunderstandings or the rare lover with the accusation of adultery. It was always painful and exhausting and each incident took a heavy toll out of Ray’s heart and a chunk of his hope. At first it was a slight he could pass off with the thought that the next line would be better. Then it turned into a lingering ache and a dull throb until he was at last numb and his eyes were left dark. It left him never thinking that it was just a mistake and that next time would be better but instead with the thoughts that he was cursed and there would never be a next time. Or if there was a ‘next time’ it would end in just as many flames.

So he stopped trying. He stopped trying to make friends or find lovers because why should he try to find solace in others just to have it all ripped away? He considered it a fluke when he fell in with one or two others and maybe it was a happy accident when he landed his job and his coworkers warmed up to him. It had to be a mistake when he started dropping his defenses and considering that, just possibly, all those other times in his life had been overblown or bumps in the roads. That maybe he really wasn’t cursed. He had almost forgotten about all the past pain, shoved it to the far back of his mind, until life seemed determined to bring him back around to reality.

When it came to the five men he considered his friends he was used to teasing. Slander and hurtful statements were thrown between them without care of malice and Ray enjoyed it in most parts but he found himself retreating into silence when it became too much. He would constantly have to remind himself that it was all just teasing and good fun and that they didn’t mean to hurt him.

Things started to shift though and all at once it was harder for Ray to believe his personal pep talks day after day. The others seemed more withdrawn, speaking more often in conspiratorial tones amongst one another, and so often he would see them depart in a pack or tight clusters. Always without him. He would catch them throwing glances his way and knew that when they went off to have their private conversation it was about him.

He knew it wasn’t paranoia either, as much as he would like it to be, as he had stumbled across one little get together and had listened from the shadows when they hadn’t noticed him.

_"We need to talk to him." It was Jack who spoke. "Things like they are… I feel like their just festering."_

_"I understand, trust me, I do." Geoff spoke now, a sigh in his voice. "I guess I’m just nervous how he’ll handle it."_

_"It’s Ray. He doesn’t exactly overreact unless he has too."_

_"Yeah still. He’s been acting kind of different lately. I just think he’s not up for it."_

_"Geoff if you don’t do it soon MICHAEL is going to. You know how that is going to go down? It’s going to be rough and awkward." Jack scolded, tone stern._

_The eldest man huffed and grumbled before at last agreeing._

_"Alright alright. I’ll talk to him at the end of this week. I still just don’t think this is going to go well."_

_"He’s not going to flip out. I doubt we’ll be rid of him so easy."_

They were planning on breaking from him, severing ties and being done with it. They were probably just short of firing him and even then he could imagine they were working on such things. They wanted him gone, just like everyone else.

It had driven him to tears and he had only just managed to find a dark corner to shed them within silently before he could continue work. That had been Tuesday and for the following days he retreated deeper into himself. Ray tried to trick himself into thinking that if he pulled back as well that the severing wouldn’t hurt as dearly but it had all been a farce as he called out of work on Friday and hid in his apartment through the weekend. He ignored his phone and tucked away in his bedroom to drown out the world in a pit of misery and terror at just what this break would feel like. How much of himself would he lose to five people at once. How much more did he have left to give up?

Sunday was drawing to a close and he was seriously debating calling out on Monday as well, feigning sickness that wasn’t entirely a lie though it was hardly caused by a bug, when a knock at the door came. For a moment he sat upon his couch, only a temporary move from his bed, confused as to who it could be. His mind rushed in a flare of brief panic over what possible visitors he had when a small rush of calm eased his thoughts. There had been a brief post somewhere in the complex that maintenance would be coming around to check the units and to remedy any little bugs that residents were having. He couldn’t remember what day they were sanctioned to come but he remembered it was a weird day to see any service and so this made sense.

With a heavy sigh he muttered that he was coming and moved towards the door. He didn’t care that he looked like he just rolled out of bed and that the best he had on were sweat pants and tank top, it was his home and he wasn’t getting dressed just for electricians. He was about to make a witty quip about the insistence of their knocking when he opened the door, but it all died in his throat when he saw who stood before him.

Geoff stood like a titan of a man before him, two men at either of his sides, and all five were letting their gazes bore into Ray. He felt each one like a spear and all at once he felt like a leaf in a storm as he barely repressed his tremors.

"G-geoff….uh..hi!" His voice had cranked up a few octaves in his panic and he debated just slamming the portal closed in the moment. That idea was put to rest though as the mustached man set a hand upon the door and stepped forward, causing Ray to stagger back, and made his presence set within the apartment.

"Hey Ray. Sorry to barge in like this." No he wasn’t, there was nothing sorry in his tone as he stepped in further. Behind him the other four followed suit, Michael reaching back as he entered and softly closing the door, and Ray felt his stomach hit the floor as he heard the lock. What were they doing?

"We need to talk though and it wasn’t going to wait. So, mind sitting down and we can get on with this?"

The young man was visibly trembling now as he dragged his gaze from the door and to the larger man. He tried not to let his thoughts get ahead of him but all at once he was submerged in a wash of terror and sadness. He took another step away from the group, his eyes screwing shut and allowing the withheld tears to spill out, before screaming.

"What are you waiting for just say it! Just fucking tell me to leave! I’m sure everyone else in the company is as sick of me as you all are so Burnie would be happy to fire me if you fucking can’t!" His legs gave way and the Puerto Rican crumpled to the floor. "Just get it over with! I know you all hate me… I know I’m just a fucking annoyance… I know you don’t want me around. As if you ever did. Just… go ahead and say it and leave."

His faded out on a whimper, a mere whisper after his initial bellowing that left his throat raw as it constricted with his muffled sobs. The only noise in the fall out of his outburst were his pitiful noises before there was a shift and a soft rush of comfort and coddling showered over him.

"Ray what the hell…?" Michael’s voice was subdued and quiet.

"We’d never hate you, how’d you get an idea like that?" Ryan’s baritone was at his left, a large hand upon his back and rubbing circles.

"Calm down, it’s okay." Jack was on his right, a strong arm wound about his slender shoulders.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Ray choked out, pawing feverishly at his face and the stinging liquid spilling from his eyes.

"God dammit Ray." Their leader knelt before him, brushing aside the boy’s hands and cupping the younger’s face in his rough palms while Gavin and Michael settled on either side of him. "We were just coming to ask if you wanted to be in a relationship with us. I thought you’d freak out… but not this way."

"W-what?"

"We want you to date us, you donut." Gavin chirped, reaching into the tangle to take one of Ray’s hands.

"We’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you for a while now." Jack intoned. "We thought you knew something since you started acting weird… that’s why we hesitated."

"Ray how long have you thought that we hate you? What would make you think we’d fire you?!" Geoff sounded like a worried parent as he brushed at the tear streaks and ran a hand through the young man’s dark hair.

"I…I just…"

He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t being abandoned. He was being offered something better than he had ever imagined. For a minute he spluttered and worked his mouth with no sound until Michael thrust his way forward and drew the shaken man into a hug.

"You’re so fucking stupid. You are the most retarded piece of shit I have ever known, but if you ever think that we’re going to abandon you are so much stupider than I first thought. We aren’t going anywhere and neither are you. You dumb fuck, we love you."

Ray felt his throat closing all over again and the tears begin a new, though they didn’t have the bite of anguish. They were the signs of such relief he couldn’t react any differently and in his emotional cyclone he clung back to Michael, hiding his face against the others shoulder.  
"I…I love you too…I love you. I love you. I won’t go anywhere. I’ll stay. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you guys."

There was elation amongst them but Ryan was the one who cautiously confirmed the meaning of Ray’s blubbering.

"Does that mean you want to be in a relationship with us?"

"Yes." The youngest replied. "Yes yes yes."

All at once he was enveloped in warmth as each of the men brought their arms around him in a hug. They held him close, murmuring reassurances and little admissions of affection until Ray passed out between them. His stress was gone, his worry put to rest, for the second time in his life he forgot his terrible run of luck and in favor dwelt in the happiness that these men brought him.


End file.
